


Room for Two

by Imthemess (andyourpulse)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Gaping, Barebacking, Condescension, Crying, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingering While Fucking, Humiliation, In a Sexy Way?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyourpulse/pseuds/Imthemess
Summary: Darnell sits on the bed by Connor’s head and pets his hair. “Hey,” he smiles softly. “Leon asked you a question, Con. Could your sloppy hole take a fist?”





	Room for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dua Lipa's Room for 2
> 
>  
> 
> The Oilers are running around in my [hometown](https://www.express.de/image/31379004/2x1/940/470/266b0d93cbd00a7a929581d706807c13/rj/domoilers.jpg) and I'm having feelings about it so I wrote some porn.

Connor is still lying in bed, face down, ass up, as Darnell climbs off him to take a shower. He likes to go first, and Leon doesn’t mind waiting. He likes taking his time with Connor. Having him wet and open, ready for use, well that’s a plus in his book. Connor has his face buried in the pillow he’s clutching, eyes closed but Leon knows he’s awake. His legs are splayed open, hole still stretched and rosy pink from taking Darnell. Leon gets up and kneels behind Connor, spreading Connors cheeks and petting his hole. It’s wet with lube and Darnell’s come and Leon hooks a finger inside and pulls down, showing the reddened inside, slightly swollen and sticky white. Connor groans a few curses into the pillow but bears down, gaping a little and forcing some of the come out. Leon thinks about putting his mouth on him, licking him out but he’s been hard for half an hour and he’s feeling greedy.

He shoves his pants down and slots his dick between Connors ass cheeks, cockhead pulling on the rim of Connors hole and the sound Connor makes is desperate. “Yeah? You want it, huh?”  
He’s smug about it, cocky and he has to laugh a little. “Fucking slut,” It’s mean but the way Connor likes mean and that’s heady, intoxicating every time, that he lets them do this.

He holds Connor open again and spits, rubs his cock in it, getting it wet and shoves in fast and hard. It pushes a shocked groan out of Connor, body wound tight, hands flying to clutch at the headboard. „Fuck”, he chokes out and Leon grabs his hips tight and grinds deeper.

Leon can’t tear his eyes away from Connors hole, from the way the skin pushes and pulls every time he drags his cock in and out. He has to touch it, thumb stroking over the skin, feeling the flex as Connor tries to clench down. „No, no, no,” Connor whines. „No more, no more,” but he moans and pushes back when Leon shoves his thumb in. It slips in without much resistance and Leon tucks it in deep, tugging a little until Connor whimpers. “Fuck, you’re loose,” Leon comments, amused, fucking his finger in in counter-rhythm to his cock. “Think we could fit two cocks in you at the same time? Hmm? Me and Nursey? Stretching you out?”

Connor is gasping, eyes shut tight and nodding. “Yeah,” he chokes out. “You can, you can - I’d let you.”  
“Fuck, you’re so desperate.” Leon’s laughing again, decidedly casual but he can’t help but speed up his thrusts. “Or like, a fist?” His other thumb is petting Connors strained rim. “Think I could put my hand in you, Davo?” He sinks his other thumb into the hole and Connor bursts into tears instead of answering.

Leon sees movement out of the corner of his eyes and watches Darnell walk back into the room. He sits on the bed by Connor’s head and pets his hair. “Hey,” he smiles softly. “Leon asked you a question, Con. Could your sloppy hole take a fist?”  
Connor lets out a sob and turns his head to look at Darnell. “I – yeah,” he sounds wrecked. “If you want – I’ll take it if you want!” The words come out slurred, throat raw from crying.

Darnell shares a grin with Leon and pats Connors cheek. “Atta boy, Davo!” Darnell praises and slides his thumb over Connors trembling lips. „You need something in that hole, too, huh?”, Darnell asks, and Connor sniffles but opens his mouth. Darnell shoves two fingers in deep enough to make Connor gag and to make his eyes well up again.  
Connor face is blotchy and red and he’s drooling around Nurseys fingers and he’s really pretty like that, Leon thinks.

“You gonna come in him?” Darnell’s voice interrupts Leon’s thoughts. “Fill him up?” Connor gags again and Darnell tucks another finger in him. “Yeah.” Leon can’t stop staring.  
“You need it, huh?” Darnell turns back to Connor and he sobs and nods frantically, eyes big and watery and hole clenching tight. “Need all that come in your little cunt?”  
Connor convulses with a muffled cry, and Leon snaps his hips forward and comes, pulsing hot come deep in Connor.

He collapses on Connor, riding out the last moments of his orgasm until Connor lets out a pained groan.  
Darnell snorts, pulls his fingers out and wipes Connors spit all over his face. Connor sucks in a ragged gasp of air and coughs weakly.  
Leon heaves himself off and sits back on his haunches, eyes fixed on the red gape of Connors hole. It’s slack and open and still pulsing with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Every flex brings with it a little dribble of come and Leon can’t resist hooking his thumbs back in there.

“Jeez, you’re gaping,” he notes, squeezing the tender rim lightly between his thumbs and index fingers. “Mmmh, hurts,” Connor sighs, squirming.  
“Bad?” Darnell stops petting Connors hair, concern in his voice.  
“Uh uh,” Connor shakes his head. “Just sore,” and butts his head against Darnell until he threads his fingers back through Connors hair.  
Leon can’t help but smile at the sight and carefully withdraws his fingers from Connor and crawls up the bed to lie next to him, manhandling Connor until he’s flush against his body.

  
“Yeah, you’re good?”

  
“Mmmh,” Connor breathes, “So good.”


End file.
